


Ride With Me

by Prince_Hel



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, and now Therese rides a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/pseuds/Prince_Hel
Summary: Neither Carol or Therese would have imagined that a brief encounter between them would have the power to shake their worlds. Not when it didn’t even lasted beyond a couple of minutes. But when life brings them together one more time, will they be brave enough to go for more?





	Ride With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamer_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_7/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, my dear friend :) I hope I was able to make justice to your idea.
> 
> Thank you so much to Ligeria for her beta help and to my girlfriend for helping me baptize this work!

Carol cursed her luck under her breath when she heard someone saying her name, recognizing the voice immediately but when she turned to address the woman that had called her, a bright smile was curving her lips. It was Amanda, one of the snooty mothers from Rindy’s school. She couldn’t stand her; her and her group had been trying so hard to ‘recruit’ her, as if they were still in high school. She resented Harge for being the one who made the school choice without consulting her first, doing it only when he talked about Rindy with him so she couldn’t do anything about it, especially after seeing her daughter’s enthusiasm.

Carol was politely nodding at every word her companion was saying, trying to school her features so it wasn’t obvious that she would prefer to be in some other place. In any other case she would have excused herself but the other woman was talking to her in a very friendly, relaxed way, making Carol think that she considered her a friend, which was why she didn’t want to be rude and interrupt her in the middle of the conversation to fly just because she didn’t feel in the mood to interact with someone. Damn her manners.

Since her attention wasn’t entirely focused on the other person, Carol couldn’t stop herself from looking away when the roaring of a motorcycle got closer, observing a black scooter slowing down until a stop. The rider was wearing a helmet that matched the bike’s color, a black leather jacket, and blue jeans that were slightly worn. Carol was oddly curious to know if the jeans had been bought exactly like that — after all, that crazy style of buying new old looking clothes was popular, or if in fact the garment had years of usage.

Carol was about to look back to her companion when the biker lifted the helmet’s visor, looking in her direction, making her freeze and hold her breath when their eyes locked with each other’s, soft green eyes looking at her with intense curiosity. The moment lasted barely a beat before the other person turn their head back, leaving Carol able to take a contained breath and do the same to address the person she was with. After answering distractedly to something Amanda said, Carol tried to be not too obvious when she looked back, but when she saw the biker taking the helmet off in an elegant gesture, clearly showing that it was a motion that had been perfected over time, Carol couldn’t avoid centering her attention in that direction once again.

A fall of long dark hair was the only thing Carol saw for a few seconds, and she was hit by the desire to giggle like a schoolgirl when the person shook their head, just like in a shampoo commercial. Without the helmet, it was fairly easy to distinguish the delicate features of a woman, even when Carol was looking at her profile, watching her fasten the helmet in its secure spot before running a hand through her hair, brushing it back. When their eyes locked again, this time lasting for longer than the first time, Carol seemed to lose the ability to breathe and she had to bite her cheek in order to not gasp. She felt her heart ramming against her chest when the riding beauty smiled at her, revealing the most lovely dimples as she got off the bike. The young woman was a vision too beautiful to be true.

Carol smiled back without thinking, staggering herself once she was aware of her reaction. It was true that not long ago she had come to peace with the fact that she was attracted to women, and since then she had freely lived in that aspect. She’d even had a relationship of a few months with a woman but not even during the excitement of the beginning had she felt this affected by someone and she simply wasn’t open and friendly with a complete stranger. Nevertheless, that didn’t stop her thoughts asking who that wonderful creature could be, wanting to know her ─ she, a person who knew was detached (that’s why her last relationship had ended) because not only one but several people had mentioned it, was feeling a pull towards someone she had seen by a mere coincidence.

The young woman started to head in her direction and Carol was sure that her heartbeats were following the rhythm of the steps, feeling like her heart was going to come out of her chest at any second as the woman moved closer but just when Carol was as equally nervous as excited that she was actually going to go and talk to her, the woman changed her course. The disappointment Carol felt was enough to sour her mood but it quickly vanished when there was a certain hesitation in the young woman’s steps as she briefly paused, an internal conflict clear in her features before she took a deep breath, nodding, making up her mind.

“Hey,” she whispered with confidence enough, like she did this every damn time, resuming her steps but looking at Carol’s direction.

“Hey,” Carol said back, this time being the one who smiled first.

The beautiful stranger beamed in response, finally moving forward to where she needed to go. Carol was lucky that she was heading to somewhere in front of her because that way, she could keep admiring her. She had to stifle a laugh when the young woman turned her head back to look over her shoulder, apparently wanting to take one last sight of Carol, without stopping walking, colliding with someone that was stepping out from the place the stranger was heading. Carol’s heart fastened its pace at the prospect of seeing the other woman blush because something told her that it would be an adorable image but this time she wasn’t lucky to check it out because the woman disappeared inside the building without looking back this time.

“Is she a friend of yours?”

Carol contained a disappointed sigh that was equally due to the stranger’s disappearance than to the reminder that she wasn’t alone. She would have said the truth until she saw the deprecative expression in Amanda’s face, clearly not liking the stranger’s appearance. “Yes, she is. A very good friend of mine, actually.” There was an edge in her voice that made clear that she wouldn’t hesitate to bite back if the other woman dared to say something else.

On the bright side, that brought enough uncomfortableness to make the other woman say goodbye all of a sudden, trying to be as polite as before but there was an unmistakable tightness in her now, not being as good as Carol was to school her real emotions. Watching her go, Carol couldn’t have cared less … she was not interested in developing a friendship with that kind of person. She just hoped the woman wasn’t stupid enough to make some sort of retaliation through Rindy because if Amanda didn’t like the idea of Carol having such sort of friends, she would find  
even worse what she would be able to do to defend her daughter.

Taking a deep breath, Carol looked in direction of the beautiful stranger’s disappearance, hit by a desire to go there just to try to get another glimpse. She didn’t, however, after noticing it was an art academy — definitely not the kind of place where someone could be unless you were taking the classes. But not able to quell her desire to do something more related to the young woman, she took a notepad out of her bag and a pen, smiling softly as she scribbled.

 

* * *

 

Therese supposed it was crazy; to see someone just for a few minutes and suddenly devote her work to them. At least she had on her side the fact than an artist could find inspiration everywhere. She was only taking the art lessons because it had been a gift from Richard, who for some reason thought that just because she was a photographer, she was interested in any kind of artistic form. She wasn’t convinced it was a good idea ─ photography came instinctively to her. She wanted to share the way she saw the world through her pictures but when it came to creating art from nothing … she was a mess, never finding the inspiration for it. However, she decided to go with it, feeling already guilty enough from rejecting Richard whenever he invited her to go out to also rejecting a birthday gift coming from him.

It was only one month, after all. Therese was sure she could deal with it smoothly. The reality proved otherwise. She was the kind of person that couldn’t even manage to make a circle. She believed that practice makes perfect but she didn’t think that there would be some kind of improvement in her so quickly and when her third week started with her still drawing geometric figures, she took it as a confirmation. But today, some sort of miracle had happened the moment she took the pencil, allowing her hand to move freely, not following any kind of instructions this time, desperate to engrave on paper the image that surely wouldn’t leave her mind anytime soon.

The professor had been wildly impressed which didn’t surprise Therese. After being accustomed to only seeing her draw inanimate figures, he was now watching her slowly bringing to life a portrait of a person who Therese had only seen for the briefest moment, without any kind of help. Such directions had never been offered directly to her, but as a photographer she was observant and she had listened to her professor’s advice to the students that were far more advanced to her and she was putting everything into practice, hoping to create the image that swirled in her mind. For the very first time, the two-hour class went by so quickly that she felt disappointed when it ended instead of relieved as before though Therese knew she didn’t need to be in the class to keep working on it.

Stepping out of the academy, Therese paused for a moment, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as a soft smile curved her lips, enjoying the exterior ─ the wind blowing softly against her, the sunlight warming her skin. On this day, she felt like she was able to enjoy the simplest wonders that nature provided. And when she headed to her bike (giving a quick glimpse around, knowing it was in vain because it was simply impossible the other woman was still around) a sensation of plenitude washed over her. Not only it was crazy that a gorgeous stranger had filled her with inspiration but apparently she also made her see the world as if everything was wonderful.

Reaching her bike, Therese didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. She took her place on the seat before reaching for her helmet as she usually did but when she looked down to peek inside as she was about to put it on, she saw a piece of paper that made her frown, thinking that people could be dense enough to leave propaganda everywhere. She didn’t have any other intention but to wrinkle the thing out, tucking it in her jacket to throw it in the garbage later but for some reason that Therese couldn’t explain, she turned it around to check if there was something after seeing the blank side. This time when she saw letters, her heart quickened its rhythm even before she could read what it said.

> Have a great day.

There was no name but Therese knew with certainty that the stunning blonde had been the one who left it, her body apparently agreeing with the way it shivered pleasantly, just like the first time her eyes had fallen on the other woman. Therese was sure that after this, it would be simply impossible to make her dimples disappear.

 

* * *

 

On her last day of classes, Therese was pretty pleased with herself. Only a glimpse of the goddess beauty, as she liked to refer to her, and she had been able to remember every single detail to finish her portrait, the one that was currently resting against the side of her bike as she accommodated her belongings so she could hold the canvas with her legs as she rode. A soft cursing distracted her from her task and when she turn around, she found the reason right away. A woman was crouched elegantly to pick up the products that had scattered around after the bag failed its purpose to hold them.

Therese quickly walked in that direction to help, not even paying attention to the person until she glanced at her once she was holding two cans of food in her hands. Her heart actually stopped as she gasped, before it started to beat furiously in her chest as her widened eyes locked with an annoyed pair of grey eyes that suddenly softened when recognition settled in.

Carol was the first one to react, smiling softly even if a little bit shy for being in such a position. “Hi, again.”

Therese’s first time confidence was no longer with her. That time she had been ready for the encounter; in fact, she had been in control of it, but now she had been taken off guard. “Uhm, I- I … uhm.” She could feel her face blushing when Carol raised an eyebrow, trying to contain a smile. “Hi!” she was finally able to say, in a exaggerated chipper tone.

Carol chuckled adorably which sincerely didn’t help Therese’s case. “Thank you for your help.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, anyone would have done the same.” But that wasn’t true because the people that walked around them only gave them a quick glance, not even contemplating helping. This time it was her turn to chuckle when Carol gave her an incredulous look. “All right … but it’s really nothing, a pleasure to help.”

They kept gathering the products together in silence but since the bag was useless now, there was no place to put them. Carol sighed. “I think I should go back to the store to ask for another bag. Could you-?” She cut herself off when she saw the young woman straightening up.

“That won’t be necessary – hang on.” Carol watched her go, trying to shift her position to relieve her muscles without standing up, her body shivering when her eyes traced every curve of the kind and beautiful stranger’s body. She was only capable to divert her eyes away when she headed back, holding a satchel with one hand. “Here, I think this will work.”

Carol’s eyes went from Therese’s face to her stretched hand. “I could have gone for a bag … that way I wouldn’t have bothered you.” But nevertheless, she took it, even if with a little hesitation, and Therese crouched down afterwards to hand her the products as she placed them inside the bag.

“It wasn’t necessary when there was another option closer.”

“But you were using it.” In her attempt to not miss a single movement of the other woman, she noticed her pulling out a notebook and a handful of pencils that she then placed in the front compartment.

“Yeah … but you needed it more.” She shrugged with a smile, settling the issue.

They finished in silence and Therese stretched her hand for Carol to take to help her stand up, who took it without thinking since her legs were slightly wobbly. However, once standing, Carol didn’t let go immediately. “Thank you, once again for all your help …” The pregnant pause contained a clear question.

Therese took a beat to answer, too distracted by the sensation of the other woman’s hand in hers. “Uhm, I-” She looked down at their joined hands, only looking up when Carol chuckled with kindness. “Therese. I’m Therese. And yours?”

“A pleasure, Therese.” She beamed a sincere smile. “I’m Carol.” Her eyes suddenly left Therese’s, tilting her head with adorable confusion. “Is that a portrait of me?”

Therese stiffened but Carol, at noticing it, started to caress her hand with her thumb. “God, this is so awkward … I’m sorry, you surely are thinking that I am some sort of stalker or something.” She blushed, looking down at the floor and wished for some sort of natural catastrophe when Carol looked back at her.

“I’m taking that as confirmation, then.” Though it wasn’t necessary because it was clear, the portrait was that good. But there wasn’t uneasiness in her voice, only a trace of amusement that made Therese look up, finding soft eyes looking at her and a smile beginning to appear once she was looking at the time she let her hand go.

“After that day …” She paused, clearing her throat, almost as if she was taking courage. “I needed to draw you, you are, um, simply magnificent.”

Carol didn’t answer right away, and she even glanced away from those bright green eyes, giving the impression that she was looking back at the portrait, pondering for a moment. “It’s perfect,” she finally said, not wanting to address the fluttering sensation in her stomach.

“Why, thank you … that’s pretty much because you are but I’ll never do justice to the real thing.” Therese inwardly grimaced, cursing that her bravery was appearing in this way. “You … you can have it, of course.” She supposed that’s the correct thing to do because in Carol’s place, she wouldn’t feel comfortable knowing that a stranger had a portrait of her to do who knows what weird things with it.

Therese felt under a microscope when Carol’s eyes were back in her. “Why, would you like to keep it?”

The young woman snorted unpurposefully but she couldn’t help it, especially when she thought it was obvious the reason why after admitting that she found Carol magnificent. However, she didn’t mind answering, she had already said a few blunty things, what was one more? “A beauty like yours should be contemplated whenever it’s possible.”

A soft blush covered Carol’s cheeks. “Well, as long as you don’t have plans to sell it to some creep … you can keep it.” She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“No worries.” Therese smiled grateful and fondly. “I don’t have any other plan for it beyond looking at it.”

Carol nodded, briefly looking away before addressing Therese once again. “I should go. Thanks, once again, for your help, Therese.”

“Oh.” There was no way she could conceal her disappointment. “Of course.” She smiled forcefully, trying to not make a big deal of the fact that their encounter was coming to an end without the possibility of more. “Happy to help you.” One more pointened look between them and Carol started to walk away after fixing the satchel’s strap over her shoulder when Therese, who wouldn’t be in peace without knowing, raised her voice so she could be heard between the traveled distance separating them. “Why did you leave that note?”

Carol stopped without turning back, wondering if she should pretend she didn’t know what the other woman was talking about, but Therese had been sincere with her and she owed her the same. Slowly, she turned around, not completely, only enough to make eye contact. “For the same reason you drew me.”

Therese held her breath before her chest started to raise and lower with frequency at the agitation of the provoked excitement. “D-do you need a ride?” she asked even when she was sure that there would be a car waiting for Carol somewhere.

Carol smiled with amusement, looking away from Therese contemplatively, who was expecting to be rejected, which why she was surprised by the answer. “On your bike?” There was real curiosity in her voice.

“Uh, yes?” She rubbed the back of her neck, trying not to show her nervousness at the probability of screwing up this opportunity.

But Carol walked back to her direction. “I haven’t been on a bike since I was in high school.” She raised an eyebrow.

Therese smiled, feeling confident again. “Well, it would be a pleasure to remind you how great it is.”

Carol looked at her in a serious manner before chuckling. “All right, then.”

Therese was ready to jump excitedly, but she managed to show her excitement through a beaming smile, making a gesture with her arm so they could walk towards her bike. As Carol took her place behind the young woman (who chivalrously freed her from the satchel to securely tie it on the hook that was in front of her, using it as a barrier for the portrait) she thought that she was crazy for accepting the offer when her car was waiting for her right in the corner; but for the first time in so very long, she felt an exhilarating sensation of living her life in a way she wanted and made her happy. And when she wrapped her arms around Therese’s waist, her heartbeat quickening when she turned her head to bless her with another beautiful smile, Carol supposed there would be nothing wrong with following her heart’s desire this time.


End file.
